La chica que soñó con ser una Malfoy
by GalaxyWaifu
Summary: Un corazón roto es difícil de disimular,pero para la heredera de los Parkinson el dolor es su máscara. Es Astoria la dueña de tus delirios,¿verdad,Draco?


¿Recuerdas ese día en el que te obligué a venir conmigo de picnic?Era fin de semana y no había partido de quidditch. Había amanecido siendo un día precioso y se me cruzó esa idea por la cabeza. Viniste sólo por mi insistencia y porque "no tenías nada mejor que hacer".

No pusiste buena cara en ningún momento,tus gestos dejaban claro que no querías estar ahí. Pero estabas comiendo conmigo,a mi lado y con eso me bastaba. Te observaba más a ti que al paisaje.

Ahora haces ese tipo de cosas con _ella_. Y no puedo culparte,no puedo sentirme traicionada,no puedo sentirme _mal en todo el sentido de la palabra_ ,porque jamás fuimos nada,jamás me diste el título de novia,al contrario que con Greengrass,pues no dejas de afirmar cuán importante es ella para ti. Y no tienes ni idea de lo que eso provoca en mí.

Jamás expresaré abiertamente como mi corazón se rompe cada día un poco más,o cómo me siento morir cuando la abrazas delante mía. No,yo tengo que mantener esta máscara de falsedad e indiferencia,mientras que por las noches aprovecho que nadie me mira y puedo dar rienda suelta a mi pena silenciosa. Siempre sin hacer ruido,sin llamar la atención,sin delatar lo mucho que me duele respirar. Porque soy Pansy Parkinson,la chica que alguna vez soñó con ser la señora Malfoy,la esposa de Draco. Y ahora soy la chica que camina con la frente en alto,fingiendo que su corazón está entero.

Te veo salir de la clase de Pociones. Te observo mientras te ríes de Potter,de Weasley y de Granger. Escucho como tu afilada lengua de buen Slytherin los pone en su sitio,oigo como Crabbe y Goyle te ríen los insultos. Me gustaría hacer lo mismo,como antes,pero estaría fuera de lugar.

Puedo notar perfectamente como,por el pasillo,te quedas totalmente embobado. Levanto la mirada y diviso entre la multitud una cabellera caoba,que cae por unos delicados hombros. Es Astoria la dueña de tus delirios,¿verdad,Draco? Y ella ni siquiera se ha fijado en la manera en que la miras. Te acercas a ella,dejando a tus amigos detrás. Rodeas su cintura en un gesto cómplice,y depositas un suave beso detrás de su oreja. Astoria responde riéndose,girando,y besándote en tus finos labios. Una vez más,un día más,me gustaría ser ella. Aparto la mirada y sigo caminando,mientras me imagino que una daga me atraviesa el pecho,porque es así como me siento.

Las clases continúan,las uso para distraerme. Es irónico que un corazón roto me dé tantas ganas de estudiar,de esconderme detrás de los libros para no observaros en la Sala Común,para no sentirme más miserable. Ahora compito con Granger para ver quién levanta la mano antes. Esa estúpida sangre sucia es demasiado rápida.

La jornada termina y almuerzo en el Gran Comedor en silencio. Escucho como mis amigas tienen más planes,pero de nuevo,yo iré a la biblioteca. Es curioso como la biblioteca se ha convertido en mi sitio favorito para refugiarme,y digo curioso porque antes la pisaba cuando tenía que hacer algún odioso trabajo.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia allí,pero antes de entrar,escucho unas risitas venir del pasillo colindante. Risitas y pequeños jadeos que conozco muy bien,pues yo misma los emitía en un tiempo pasado. Camino por ese pasillo,a pesar de que algo dentro de mí misma me dice que no lo haga,es un presentimiento demasiado fuerte,pero lo ignoro. Y me doy cuenta del gran error que he cometido cuando te veo,a ti,al gran Draco Malfoy,al hombre de mis sueños,entre las piernas de Astoria Greengrass. Os reís de manera ahogada,volvéis a besaros con pasión. Tu túnica es la que la tapa,presumiblemente porque ella se ha dejado la suya en su habitación. Me detengo mirando tu espalda,ancha y no demasiado fornida,tapándola como si de una barrera se tratase. La tienes arrinconada contra la pared,en un deje posesivo,no quieres que se vaya. La de veces que soñé que hicieras algo así por mí,que me tratases como la tratas a ella. Pero ahora sé que es imposible porque yo para ti no fui especial. ¿Alguien lo fue,aparte de Greengrass?¿Es que de verdad es ella la única para ti?

La manera en que la tomas suavemente del rostro,mientras la observas con total adoración y amor,me demuestra que sí. Me afirma lo que ya sospechaba,que Astoria no es ningún juguete del que te vas a aburrir. Que,posiblemente,ella sea la afortunada con la que te vas a casar.

Apenas ese pensamiento cruza mi cabeza,las lágrimas caen por mis ojos. ¿En qué momento empecé a llorar?Como siempre,en silencio. Me voy de ahí,ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta de que habíais tenido público durante casi 5 minutos enteros.

Finalmente he entendido que jamás volverás a ser mío. Jamás podré ser Pansy Malfoy.

Tendré que vivir siendo únicamente la chica que soñó con ser tu esposa.

Seré sólo Pansy Parkinson,la chica que finge que su corazón está entero.


End file.
